The Princess of the Nether
by Bubblina Gumdrop
Summary: Princess Annika wants to She wants to leave the Nether and go to another dimension called the When a portal suddenly opens up and 4 people step out, would this be the chance Annika and her bodyguard Justin have been waiting for? Or will she be doomed to stay in the Nether and be Princess Annika forever?


**First minecraft story so go easy on me. I usually write Wreck-It Ralph stories but I got into Minecraft and an idea just popped into my head. **

**Disclaimer: (For the entire story) I do not own Minecraft, but I do own most of the characters.**

* * *

Princess Annika swung her legs back and forth as she sat on her thrown bored. She was 13 years old and she hated being the Princess of The Nether. It wasn't that she hated her subjects who were always loyal, nor did she hate her family. She wanted to be a normal teenager, but she had to act like an adult and go to board meetings with her father, King James. Or she had to help attend to problems happening in the Nether. She could list tons of things no one her age should have to do.

At the moment, she was waiting for her father to show up so they could discuss something in private. She knew from experience that she wouldn't like this. When she was 5, her father said she was to stop playing with her friends from the village near the castle. They were too 'sloppy' and were not good enough for the princess. When she was 8, she was forced to start learning how to run the kingdom. This meant no more playing, no more foolishness and no more fun. She continued to wonder what the King had to say as she examined her throne. It was a chair completely made of glowstone with the exception of netherstone at the top. Fire was burning on the top, something not allowed for anything except thrones for royalty.

Annika's mind begin to wonder about the Overworld after a while. It was discovered about a thousand years ago and a couple of books have been made. It had information and pictures from dirt to diamonds and wood to gold and emeralds. She became fascinated by it when she read a book about it at age 9. King James warned his daughter to not become obsessed with this other dimension as it was not that important for people of the Nether to know. Annika ignored her father's warning and continued to learn about the Overworld.

King James arrived after a few minutes and he arrived just when Annika went into what he called 'an un-royal position'. She was leaning on her right arm with her hand on her cheek. King James immediately called her out on it. "Annika, dear, do not slouch like that! What would happen if the kingdom saw their future ruler in such an un-graceful manner?" He put a lot of emphasis on 'future ruler'.

"My apologies, Father. I did not mean to act so ungraceful." Annika replied automatically. She was used to her father calling her out and scolding her on little things. He nodded forgiveness to her and sat in his thrown, which was like Annika's, only bigger. He asked her how her day was so far as he tried to make conversation. Annika got annoyed by this, but hid it and answered in the most respectful way she possibly could. "Father, I have a meeting later today. Is there something you wanted to speak about?"

King James sighed. "Yes, Annika. There was something I wanted to discuss with you. You know Prince Adam, yes?" Annika nodded. He was the prince of another kingdom on the other side of the Nether. "Good. Well, in order to avoid war with his kingdom, a betrothal has been arranged."

"Father, why would you marry Queen Jessica III? You said you would never marry again after what happened with Mother." When Annika was just 3, her mother, Queen Amelia, died of sickness. Annika wasn't so much affected by it as she hardly saw her mother and sometimes even _forgot _she had a mother. King James, on the other hand, was greatly upset and vowed to never fall in love again, unless fate change his decision.

King James looked at his daughter in confusion. "Dear, it is not I who is getting married. A betrothal has been arranged between you and Prince Adam. You will be married on your 16th birthday."

Annika no longer hid her annoyance and any respect she had decided to show was replaced with anger. She didn't want to get married! And she certainly didn't want to marry Prince Adam! Prince Adam was a very handsome man. He was 14 years old, and could already slay any ghasts that happened to attack. He had almost every girl falling for him and he was also incredibly strong. But he was also rude, arrogant and a crybaby when he doesn't get his way. He had no respect for woman, saying they were only here to look good. At least Annika tried to act royal.

"What?! Father, I don't want to get married to Prince Adam! I hate him!"

"You hardly know him. Now lower your voice." Annika tucked some of her long, dirty blond hair behind her ear and adjusted her netherstone crown. "Why? You don't want people to know that the future ruler of the Nether doesn't want to get married? Well, don't worry. I won't tell everyone. I need to think about this. Goodbye, Father."

Annika left with King James calling out to her, but she ignored him. She marched down the hall and, instead of going to her room like her father thought she would, walked to the guard training area. It was common that the princess would come here, since one of the guards was her bodyguard. Justin. He was a few months older than Annika, but was an even better swordsman than Adam. He knew how to handle every weapon and had a decent amount of muscle. Not too much, but a little. Like Annika, he also had a fascination with the Overworld, but was more interested with the mobs not found in the Nether, while Annika liked the different types of flowers.

Justin was in the middle of a training drill when Annika came. When it was shown that he was a great fighter and guard, the king assigned him the job of being the bodyguard of Annika. Justin didn't mind. He was happy to have the king trust him enough to be with the princess and she was a lot like him too. They both hated to act royal and, when alone, usually talked how a bunch of normal teenagers would. No proper terms. No proper positions. Just 2 friends hanging out. Justin was the only one Annika shared her secret fascination with the Overworld with. With others, she pretended that it was just a passing phase and acted as if it meant absolutely nothing to her. Justin did the same.

"Justin, you are dismissed." The head trainer said. Justin nodded and walked over to Annika, who engulfed him in a hug. King James barely tolerated this, but allowed it once seeing how much Annika liked Justin. What he **didn't **know was that Annika had developed a crush on Justin and vice versa. The 2 walked out of the training area and to the roof, where they would usually sit and talk.

"He wants me to marry Prince Adam! Can you believe that?" Annika ranted. Justin tried to calm her down. He quickly brought up a new piece of information he had learned about the Overworld in an effort to distract the angry princess. It worked. Annika forgot all about the recent event and gave Justin her full focus as he explained about something called redstone. He showed a picture he had managed to snag from the library. When it was a block, it looked like emerald, only red. It was beautiful, but that shade of red wouldn't be allowed. The only colors allowed in the Nether were pale red, white, and a golden-brownish color from the glowstone.

The 2 talked until night fell. They each separated and, despite her protests, Annika was escorted to her room by blazes. She got changed into her pale red, silk nightgown and climbed into the large, comfy bed. She fell asleep dreaming about the Overworld and escaping to there with Justin.

* * *

**This is just an intro chapter, but it gives me a good starting off point. Also I need 2 boys and 2 girls. Leave your minecraft character in reviews and I will decide who I want. Anyways, review.**


End file.
